


Lembras-me

by shadowsamurai



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never forgot him. Not in life, not in death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lembras-me

**Author's Note:**

> I never noticed the apparent closeness between Qui-Gon and Shmi as much as I did watching the film last night! Oh, and the title is Portuguese, it translates to 'You remember me' or simply 'Remember me'.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

SW-SW-SW-SW-SW-SW

She never forgot him. Not in life, not in death. She never forgot his kindness, his soft spoken way, the warmth he projected, or his hands on her shoulders. She never forgot.

When he freed her son, effectively taking him away from her forever, she didn't hate him. She couldn't. She was grateful beyond words, her only regret being that she wouldn't be able to see her son grow up, or get to know better the gentle giant who would train him.

Sometimes she would allow herself the luxury of 'what if', of imagining how different her life might be if he had stayed and her son had left alone. The feeling of his hands on her shoulders never left her. Even though she was concentrating on the pod race, she could feel his strength calming her, and she lost herself in that sensation rather than giving in to worry.

When she grew lonely, she would think about him more, wondering if he ever thought of her, wondering how he was treating her son. She wrote so many letters to him, never intending to send any. She would sit outside, gazing at the stars, wondering if he was out there, close by.

Even when she was bought by a new owner, subsequently freed and made a wife, she never forgot him. She would imagine her new husband was him, that it was *his* voice she heard, *his* hands she felt, not her husband's. She couldn't help it. She knew it was wrong, and while her husband was a good, kind man, he simply wasn't the one who she held in her heart.

When she was captured by the raiding party, she imagined he was the one who would rescue her, sweeping her into his arms and never letting go. And then, when her son turned up to free her, she was so delirious that she could only see *him*. It took her several moments to realise it wasn't, and she found herself almost disappointed, but that didn't last long. Her son had grown up into such a handsome young man and she was so grateful she got to see him one last time.

When she knew she was about to die, she tried to tell her son she loved him, but the words simply wouldn't come out. Then, as hallucinations took over, she saw her gentle giant, and she tried to tell *him* she loved him. But still no words. And then suddenly, there was no light either. No thought and no feeling. Nothing.

Then, out of nowhere, she felt hands on her shoulders, radiating strength and warmth, comforting her, supporting her, loving her. She didn't turn, just raised her hands to cover his.

"I'm sorry."

The words were softly spoken, the voice the same as she remembered. "For what?"

"For not being able to guide your son."

She turned, confused, but the confusion simply dropped away when she saw his bearded face. "What do you mean?" she asked after a moment.

He smiled sadly. "I was killed not long after we left you."

She didn't say anything; there wasn't anything to say. Instead, she just pressed the palm of her hand against his bearded cheek. "It doesn't matter. We're together now."

He should have been amused or insulted…anything, really, at the presumption she made, but he wasn't. It felt right, and he was tired of being alone. Resting his forehead against hers, he smiled. "That's all that matters."

"I never forgot you," she told him.

"I always remembered you," he replied.

"Will my son be alright?"

"My apprentice will look after him."

"Thank you."

He smiled again and kissed her forehead. "No, thank you."

FIN


End file.
